フォーエバー
by Furtively Lethargic
Summary: A collection of stories about the Asaba twins. Twincest is definitely involved in this collection.


**A/N:** Ok, so I've been meaning to make a Yuuta/Yuuki fic, but I don't know, I was having too much feels for them that I can't even. And, I was scared that I may not portray them well. Hope you guys enjoy this anyway! By the way, this story is just a collection of Yuuta/Yuuki stories and so the status would be complete although I'll be updating here and there. :') For the titles of the chapters, I use my Japanese dictionary to help me, because I'm still studying this beautiful language, haha.

* * *

フォーエバー

Careful

It wasn't like they weren't careful.

The stolen kisses, the stolen touches—Yuuta and Yuuki Asaba knew they were being careful. But how did their friends find out? Yuuta continued to ponder as he walked alongside his twin brother, Yuuki. He knew it was wrong to have feelings for each other, and he really thought that they would go away someday, but why did he keep on doing these things with Yuuki? He was the older twin, the one who should be responsible for his younger sibling . . . so _why_?

"Yuuta," Yuuki called, seeming to sense the trouble from his silent twin. Yuuta was always the silent one between them, but Yuuki could somehow _always_ sense when Yuuta was feeling conflicted—just like how Yuuta could always sense when Yuuki needed him.

Yuuta merely turned his hazel eyes on his twin. Yuuki's heart skipped a beat as he walked closer to his brother. That was the first time he looked at him since lunch break. "You okay?"

"Mm," mumbled Yuuta.

Yuuki knew there was something terribly wrong. He could feel it rolling off of Yuuta, as much as he tried to hide it. Yuuki wrapped his arms around his older brother and placed his chin on his right shoulder, causing the older twin to grunt and disrupt his steady pace.

"Yuuki, let go." This made the younger twin tighten his arms around his brother. Yuuta sighed. "What's wrong?"

"That's what I'm asking you," Yuuki replied. They continued to walk, albeit with a slower, less steady pace.

Yuuta sighed again; he continued to be silent. Yuuki furrowed his eyebrows and jumped on his brother's back, wrapping his long legs around his brother's slim hips—the hips he loved. Yuuta nearly fell due to the surprise attack his brother inflicted upon him, but since his reflexes were pretty fast (however, not nearly as fast as Yuuki's), he rescued both himself and Yuuki from hitting the ground.

"_Yuuki_," sighed Yuuta. He couldn't seem to get angry at his younger brother, no matter what he did.

"Sorry," mumbled Yuuki, but he didn't get off his back.

"Let go. I can't carry you around anymore," Yuuta exhaled, moving at a very slow pace. He wasn't shaking Yuuki off, so Yuuki didn't let go.

"I don't want to let go," Yuuki muffled his words against Yuuta's shoulder.

"What was that?" Yuuta asked.

"I'm not letting go until you tell me what's wrong," Yuuki stated, breathing in his brother's scent. It was so familiar, so calming . . . so _Yuuta_. "Come on Yuuta-nii."

Yuuta abruptly focused his gaze on Yuuki. "That's the thing," he said as if that would explain everything.

"What thing?" asked Yuuki, confused.

"You're my brother."

Yuuki stared at him blankly.

"Yuuki," sighed Yuuta again, "We can't keep doing these things—the kisses, the touches, the late night rendezvous—"

"Says who?" Yuuki stubbornly asked.

"Society." Yuuta tried to shrug it off. Really, why did he have to fall in love with Yuuki? Well, no; he knew why he fell in love with his brother. But why did Yuuki have to be his brother? Why couldn't they have met in a life where their relationship could be accepted?

"Who cares about society," muttered Yuuki. He closed his eyes as his brother continued to bring them both home. This was what his brother had been thinking about, _worrying_ himself about. The incest going between them. It wasn't like they could help it. They were like magnets, strongly attracted to each other and almost inseparable. It felt horrible having one without the other. Speaking of which, their friends found out (more like concluded) that they were having an inappropriate relationship—though none of them minded. In fact, they all declared that they would support them. Even Kaname said so (Yuuki knew he was a good person despite his bad temper).

"We have our friends with us," Yuuki carried on, "that's all we need."

Yuuta didn't know why he felt . . . light all of a sudden. As if having people support you could make everything great and fine. _Happy_ even. He wanted to ask Yuuki if that was really all they need, but Yuuki sounded so confident that he simply believed in his younger brother's words. For the meantime anyway.

"I . . . guess that's fine," Yuuta murmured. Yuuki must've heard because he hugged his brother tighter. "But we still need to be careful. Especially when we're out in public. Like now."

"I don't see any people so I don't think we're out in the public," Yuuki said, kissing his brother's cheek.

Yuuta sighed again, but this time, in a relieved way. He was even smiling a little. "Just promise me that you'll be careful about this too."

"Careful. I got it."

* * *

**A/N:** ok, not my best, but I really just wanted to post something up about these two because ugh I love them so much. Well, until next time!


End file.
